


It Takes Two

by Victorious56



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Dogs, IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Pre-Relationship, in the singular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: James and Qrow each decide they would like a canine companion in their life. When the same dog at the shelter appeals to both of them, a novel solution is suggested.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042
Kudos: 11





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IronQrow Week 2021 Day 2: Hero

"Thank you, I'll be with you at ten o'clock tomorrow."

James ended the call and entered the appointment into his calendar. Now that he'd taken the first step, he felt rather excited.

He looked around his tidy living room, and wondered exactly how much damage a dog might do to his furniture.

  


"Well, normally you need to make an appointment, but we're not very busy this morning, so I can get someone to show you round."

"Thanks." Qrow glanced at his watch. If he was quick, he might be away from here by quarter past. He'd decided against the idea of making a list of features to look for, and wanted to find a dog he clicked with. And if there wasn't one, this would be a short visit.

  


James parked his car in the small gravel area in front of the single-storey building. Getting out carefully to avoid knocking the paintwork of the car alongside his, he approached the door and rang the bell as directed. After a few moments it was opened by a young man wearing a dark blue apron. James peered at his name badge.

"Hello, Sam. James Ironwood... I have an appointment."

"Ah, right, come in then." He stood back to allow James to enter, and closed the door before walking behind the desk. "Yes, here you are, James. First-time owner, is that right?"

"That's correct. I don't have much experience of dogs, but I have read a lot about owning one."

Sam smiled. "The first thing to remember, is that it's more like the dog owns you." He laughed, and after a moment, James joined in. As he followed him through another door, James hoped this wasn't going to be a mistake.

  


"It's rather a sad story." The girl squatted down in front of the mesh, peering to the back of the enclosure where a large dog could be seen, crouched in its basket and sniffing the air. Qrow watched as it half rose to its feet, before sinking back down again.

"It seems a bit scared." Qrow noticed the dog trembling, its nose still sniffing this way and that.

"He came to us a few months ago... the family were sad to give him up, but they said he had brought them bad luck. A number of unfortunate things happened since they first got him... they called him a bad luck charm. Silly, really, but they insisted."

Qrow studied the nameplate on the door. "So you renamed him?"

"That's right. We went for something more positive. So far, he hasn't taken to any of our visitors, though."

Qrow squatted on his haunches and considered the occupant, who had once again risen to his feet. As Qrow watched closely, trying not to breathe too loudly or fall against the mesh, the dog stepped out of his basket and took a few steps forward.

"That's a good sign, he doesn't usually come towards anyone without a food incentive."

Qrow hoped _he_ wasn't the food incentive. "Is he placid? He looks a bit... bitey."

"He's very placid indeed; his character was never a problem with his former family. He has quite a fierce look but a very soft temperament."

The dog kept a wary eye on Qrow as he sat down. He was dark brown in colour with random white splotches on his coat, one of them over one eye, giving him a jaunty look.

There was a noise at the end of the corridor as the outer door opened. Qrow glanced up to see another assistant enter, followed by a tall man wearing a mildly dazed expression. As they began to walk along the row of enclosures, Qrow heard him say, "I never knew dogs could come in so many shapes and sizes."

_A dog novice_. Qrow looked back through the mesh. The dog had not advanced but had his head on one side, as if listening.

The tall man arrived alongside Qrow, and smiled pleasantly at him. "Have you chosen—" he glanced at the nameplate, "Hero?" His deep voice had a soothing quality, and Qrow noticed the dog's floppy ears prick up a little.

"Maybe... he's cute, in a menacing kind of way."

James crouched down beside Qrow, groaning slightly as he did so. Peering through the wire, he watched as the dog rose and took a few more tentative steps towards them. Hero's tongue was lolling from his wide mouth, giving the appearance of a dopey smile.

"He seems to like both of you," remarked the girl to Qrow.

"I wonder who he'd choose? Who's your money on, Miku?" Sam asked his colleague.

Neither Qrow nor James was listening. Hero had bravely reached the front of his enclosure and was sniffing at their hands where they rested on the mesh. His short tail wagged eagerly as he let out a bark, gazing at the two men with large dark eyes.

"Oh dear." James pushed himself to a standing position. "I rather like him, but—" he gestured to Qrow, "you were here first, and he does seem to like you, too."

Sam and Miku exchanged a glance, before she said, "Have either of you ever heard of dog-sharing?"

James and Qrow regarded each other with raised eyebrows. "No," they replied, in unison.

  


After a lengthy discussion in the small office, the two men knew a lot more about dog-sharing. Qrow's hopes of a quick visit had vanished, but he hadn't noticed the time. He found the concept amusing and was interested in trying it out.

James was a little reluctant, as he knew nothing of Qrow or whether the whole dog-share idea might work. The shelter owner explained they would be involved initially, ensuring both households were suitable and that the two owners co-ordinated the care of their new companion, from food and treats, to leads, bedding, and toys. James found this reassuring and he nodded his understanding as the explanations were made, noting that Qrow also seemed amenable.

After about half-an-hour, all three got to their feet. There were handshakes all round, and the two prospective dog owners left the building.

"Well, that wasn't quite how I expected this to go." James smiled at the other man, as Qrow unlocked his car.

"No... but it'll be fine, right? So long as Hero likes us both. And I guess if he doesn't, then the other person gets full custody."

James laughed. "He seemed to want to be friendly with us both... Well, time will tell. We have the home visits, and I'll see you when we come to collect him."

"Sounds about right. See you, James."

"Goodbye, Qrow."

❖

The home checks were completed satisfactorily, and James and Qrow had been given a list of supplies they would need. It made sense to combine the shopping, so they arranged to do it together.

Both men worked from home, so it was easy to find a convenient time. The car park of the pet superstore was relatively quiet, and James saw Qrow's car as he drove in.

"Okay, time to spend some money." Qrow shook James' hand, and they went into the store.

Two trolleys-worth of dog supplies later, and Qrow was ready for some refreshment.

"I noticed a coffee shop over the way, d'you fancy elevenses, James?"

"That's a good idea. We deserve a treat after all this shopping for Hero."

They filled the boots of their cars and headed across the car park. Coffee and cakes in hand, they found a small table and sat down.

"Who would have thought there'd be so much to buy? And we could have got even more, if I hadn't stopped you." Qrow blew gently on his coffee before taking a careful sip.

"Some of the dog coats were so... I hesitate to use the word _cute_ , but... they were so cute." James took a mouthful of his coffee, as Qrow grinned at him.

"That word isn't one you use often, I'm guessing."

"You'd be right. But... I need to relax more, and I'm hoping having a dog around the place will help."

"At least we don't need to cope with toilet training." Qrow took an appreciative bite of his chocolate cake.

"No, I'm grateful for that. I just hope Hero settles in quickly."

"If we follow all the recommendations... making sure he knows we both care for him... it'll work out, hopefully."

❖

A few days later, it was time for Hero to leave with his new owners.

James and Qrow waited nervously as Miku brought him through. They could hear the excited yaps before the door was opened, and he bounded forward as soon as he saw them. James tottered backwards as Hero jumped up, placing his forepaws on James' chest.

Qrow laughed, scratching the dog's ears as he encouraged him down. Hero looked as though he was ready to burst as he went from one to the other, his claws skittering on the smooth floor.

The paperwork had been completed, so after assurances from the staff that they were available should help be needed, they took him out to the car. Qrow had come with James so they would be together with Hero from the start.

The two men knew the first few weeks would be vital to get their relationship with their new companion off to a good start. The plan was to spend time at each other's houses, and go for walks together, to establish what the rescue shelter called a _three-way bond_. It would take some work, but Hero's acceptance of them both depended on it.

Qrow sat in the back seat, with Hero strapped into his seatbelt harness beside him. The dog watched the passing scenery, commenting on what he saw with an occasional yap. As he scritched Hero's ears gently, Qrow caught James' eye in the rearview mirror. They shared a smile, before James' concentration returned to the road.

  


"This is nice. Plenty of garden," commented Qrow as he led Hero into James' house.

"It's my childhood home... I inherited it when my parents died, and there's only me, so..." James voice tailed off as he bent down to unclip the lead. Hero looked up enquiringly, before venturing slowly ahead of them down the hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, James. Didn't mean to—"

"No, it's fine. It was quite a while ago now... and I've lived on my own for too long. I hope having a dog will make this house more of a home."

Qrow followed him into the kitchen. "You never married?"

James' mouth twisted into a small smile. "That's not my style, if you understand me. I never wanted a wife, anyway."

"Oh! Fair enough, then. I totally get you." Qrow took the blanket which Hero had been using at the shelter.

"Here you go, boy." He folded the blanket into the basket, patting it encouragingly. Hero's ears pricked up, and his thin tail wagged with increasing vigour as he stepped into the basket. After a few turns he settled down, looking up at them and panting a little.

"So far, so good. Shall I put the kettle on?" James paused with the kettle in his hand.

"Go on, then. Do you have any Earl Grey?"

  


Hero's excitement at finding a new home had tired him out, and he snuffled quietly in his basket as James and Qrow drank their tea. They had compared their schedules and worked out when they were both free to take Hero for walks, and after an hour or so, Qrow got up to leave.

"Should I say goodbye, d'you think?" Qrow glanced down at the sleeping dog.

"Probably best to let him sleep? I'm only guessing, here."

"Okay, I'll call round tomorrow at ten, then." Qrow took a final look at the dog before heading to the front door. "See you, James."

"Goodbye for now." James watched as Qrow walked to his car, before turning and closing the door quietly.

❖

"He's whimpering, and I'm not sure why." James' worried voice sounded in Qrow's ear, to a background of insistent whining.

"You've tried all they suggested? A few treats, playing with a toy..."

"Yes, every time I try to leave him, he starts up again."

Qrow bit his lip. "I suppose he feels lonely... at the shelter, there were dogs either side of him. Being the only dog must seem a bit odd."

There was silence, before James said, "Should I let him come upstairs? I know some people do... would it be a bad habit to get into?"

"Can't see that one night would hurt. You could ring them tomorrow, for advice."

"Good idea, I'll do that. Wish me luck, Qrow."

"I do. It's been a while since I've had someone else in _my_ bedroom, not sure Hero is quite what I was hoping for in that department. Maybe he'll be happy to stay downstairs by the time he comes over here."

"Let's hope so. Goodnight, then."

"'Night, James."

James closed the call and opened the kitchen door. He was almost knocked over as Hero leapt out and barrelled into him, tongue working overtime as James tried to fend him off.

"Alright, alright! You've got your way... for tonight, anyway." James fetched Hero's basket from the kitchen, and they climbed the stairs. He reflected on Qrow's words. _So, he's definitely single. Interesting._

❖

"Did you even _try_ to push him off?" Qrow tried to hold back the chuckle as James related his nocturnal adventures.

"I did at first... after about the tenth time there didn't seem much point. And once I let him stay on the bed, he settled very quickly."

"You've got it sorted, then." The suppressed laugh burst out, as Qrow envisaged James, who he saw as rather strait-laced, cuddling up with Hero.

"Hmm, well, your turn is yet to come, Qrow."

"What, I hope you wouldn't push _me_ off the bed."

There was a short silence, before James coughed loudly. "Um, well, I certainly wouldn't, but that's not really—"

"Sorry, James. Just me being silly. And for what it's worth, I wouldn't try to climb on your bed unless I was invited." He spluttered, before adding, "What I mean is— oh gods, I'll just shut up for now, shall I?"

Qrow noticed James' lips pressed together to prevent the laugh escaping him. He didn't quite succeed.

"That's quite alright, Qrow. Now we have that sorted, we should probably take our dog for a walk."

Qrow rubbed a hand across the back of his head. "Look, I feel I should say— I sometimes say daft things, but that wasn't a dig at you, or who you are. I mean, I'm not straight either, and— I dunno, but I feel comfortable making that kind of joke with you. I hope you don't think I'm a dick."

James bent and fastened Hero's lead, as the dog pranced back and forth between them. He stood up and looked at Qrow. "Why, are you?" His voice was impassive, but Qrow saw his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Only with people I don't like. And that doesn't apply here." Qrow held his gaze for a moment, before bending to fondle Hero's ears.

"Shall we go?"

Qrow glanced at James, whose cheeks bore the faintest trace of pink.

❖

The three of them soon adjusted to their new routine, with Hero spending a few days with James before moving to Qrow's for a short while. They had been careful to duplicate all his equipment, and the blanket for his basket went with him for continuity.

Qrow managed to keep the dog out of his bedroom, placing the basket on the landing just beyond the bedroom door. Hero had complained a little, but quickly got used to this arrangement.

Whenever they got in from one of the twice-daily walks, both men spent a short while petting Hero. Sometimes he needed cleaning up if the walk had been muddy, and he enjoyed being groomed, even though as he had a smooth coat it wasn't strictly necessary.

When Sam from the shelter paid a visit, he was pleased to see Hero had settled in well despite the unorthodox arrangements. "I think we can sign him off. If there were going to be problems, they would have become apparent by now."

❖

Life continued through the summer into the autumn. Hero's walks were enlivened by the excitement of jumping into piles of leaves which were heaped at intervals across the grass in the park, the two men looking round in a guilty fashion in case a park-keeper should see their disarranged leaf pile.

"So, you happy with how things are going?" Qrow resisted the temptation to kick the leaves about himself, as Hero's lead extended once again. The dog had seen a squirrel, and that was enough to send him bounding away from them as they circuited the park.

"Yes, I am. My house isn't _quite_ as tidy as before, but that's a small price to pay." James huffed on his hands and rubbed them together. "I'm wondering how enjoyable the walks will be, once the weather turns bad."

"Mmm, it'll definitely be hats and gloves time soon."

James glanced at Qrow with a smile. "I can't imagine what kind of hat you'd wear. A fedora, perhaps?"

Qrow threw him a look of horror. "Gods, no. I'll have to dig my rainbow beanie out."

James laughed. "I was joking, Qrow. Although I'm sure you'd look just as good, whatever hat you wore."

Qrow's eyes widened, but before he could respond, Hero came running back to them with the largest stick Qrow had ever seen clamped in his jaws. He dropped it at Qrow's feet, looking up for approval, tongue lolling from his mouth.

Qrow crouched down, rubbing his head and pulling at his ears. A sharp bark was his reward, as Qrow's mind searched for the meaning of James' words. _Just a friendly compliment, or something more?_

❖

As expected, walking Hero during the winter months was not quite so pleasant. The dog didn't seem to mind the cold, or the mud. He was less keen on a walk in the rain, so James decided it was time they bought him a coat.

"And you can get ones with reflective strips on too, so it's a safety coat, really." He smiled at Qrow, who couldn't help laughing.

"You look like an eager puppy yourself, James. Kinda cute," he added, his face reddening as he struggled with his jacket.

"Here, let me help." James untucked the collar, before turning Qrow around and straightening out the front of the jacket. It was a long moment before he released his grasp, and Qrow found he'd been holding his breath. Then James stepped back, one hand scratching his beard.

"We should take Hero, in case we need to try the jacket on him." His voice was a little unsteady as he took the dog lead from its hook.

"Hero! Car time!" A flurry of paws scampered into the hall as the dog appeared, ready for the trip. Qrow bent down to clip the lead on, wondering if this was all in his imagination.

  


After purchasing a fetching striped coat complete with reflective panels, the two men returned to Qrow's car. After Hero had been clipped in, James straightened up and looked at Qrow across the roof. "Is everything alright, Qrow? You're very quiet. Unusually so." He offered a smile, which Qrow returned, although his smile was a little strained.

"It's all fine. I just hate this weather."

"I can't blame you for that." James got into the car, and as Qrow drove off, he added, "Would you like to come over for a meal sometime? I enjoy cooking, and it would make a pleasant change to cook for two."

Qrow kept his eyes fixed on the road. "Thanks for asking, James, but— I don't know. It might confuse Hero if I'm there in the evening." Even as he said it, Qrow knew it was a lame excuse.

"But why would it? We've spent a lot of time at each other's houses, and—"

"This is the problem." Qrow negotiated the roundabout before continuing. "I think— that is to say, I'm— gods, how to put this," he muttered, slowing to a stop in the queue for the traffic lights.

James glanced at him. Hero was asleep on the back seat, and James put out a hand and brushed Qrow's fingers where they rested on the steering wheel. "Tell me if I've got this wrong, won't you." His face reddened as he tried to see Qrow's reaction.

Qrow stared silently at James' hand, then his face, as the lights changed and the traffic began to move. The blare of a car horn jolted him from the daze he was in, and the car moved forward jerkily.

"Sorry, this is totally the wrong time." James bit his lip, as Qrow looked fixedly through the windscreen.

They finished the journey in silence. Qrow pulled onto his driveway and turned off the ignition. He gazed at his hands resting on the wheel. "So, this _coming over for a meal_ thing, would it be... like a date?"

"Would you come, if I said it was?"

Qrow glanced at him. "Yeah, I would. But if it wasn't, well... I might find that a bit difficult. 'Cause I'd want it to be, and if it wasn't..."

James' fingers fumbled with his seatbelt, as he said, "I was rather hoping it would be a date, yes."

"So... yes, I'll come." Qrow paused. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

"You're very formal all of a sudden." James extended one arm, brushing Qrow's fingers once more. This time, Qrow moved his hand to clasp James'.

"It feels a bit odd, after all this time. But I'm sure I'll get used to it." He gave James' hand a slight squeeze.

Hero woke up suddenly, announcing himself with a sharp bark. The two men laughed, and got out of the car.

❖

Qrow rang the bell, tugging at his shirt collar and keeping a tight hold of his offerings. He smiled as he heard a muffled barking from within the house, then James opened the door, his face brightening when he saw who it was.

"Come in, it's cold out there."

Qrow stepped inside, marvelling at how different it felt, even though he'd been to James' house dozens of times now. He held out the bottle and the small bunch of flowers. "Bit of a cliche, I know..."

James took them with a smile. "Not at all, thank you." He leant in, and Qrow kissed his cheek clumsily. They hadn't progressed very far yet, and both men were a little awkward with each other.

"You know where to put your jacket... I'm in the kitchen." James took his gifts and opened the door, allowing Hero to spring out, barking excitedly at the sight of Qrow. He greeted him with a smile, and they both followed James into the kitchen.

"You said you liked chilli..." James looked up from the pan he was stirring.

"I do, that sounds great. Can I help at all?"

"Just check how the table's looking, if you don't mind."

  


The meal drew to a close. James was relieved that Qrow had enjoyed his food, and Qrow was relieved that any initial awkwardness had dissipated quickly.

"Is all your cooking as good as that?"

James blushed. "I obviously can't say _yes_ , but I do enjoy cooking. I don't do it as much as I ought... it often doesn't seem worth it, for one."

"Well, I'm happy to help out whenever you want." Qrow grinned as he topped up their glasses. "Let me take the dishes out, at least."

"Go on, then. We can take our drinks and sit somewhere more comfortable."

The table was cleared and Qrow joined James on the sofa. Hero was already there, sitting on a blanket with his head on James' leg.

"Someone's looking relaxed." Qrow sat down on the dog's other side, stretching his legs out with a sigh. "Mmm, this is more like it. I eat far too many takeaways."

James cleared his throat. "I'd be happy to cook for you anytime, Qrow."

"And I'd be happy to eat it." Qrow put his glass on the table. "So, are we dating now, James?" He turned on the sofa, one hand stroking Hero and the other stretched along the back of the seat, fingers brushing James' shoulder.

"I suppose we are. If that's okay." James threw him a glance. "This all feels a little peculiar. We've been friendly for so long, and now things are different."

"Different in a good way, though?"

"Most definitely. It's been a wonderful evening." James turned his head and kissed Qrow's fingers softly. Qrow leaned over, eliciting a whine from Hero as he nudged the dog to get closer. He managed to reach James' lips with his own, the kiss broken when Hero sat up suddenly.

"This is not so easy. Hero, get down, there's a good boy." Qrow edged him onto the floor, quickly shunting closer to James and moving the blanket to his other side. James slid his arm across Qrow's shoulders, and he settled with a sigh.

"This is a bit better." Hero jumped back up, coiling himself round and resting his chin on his paws. Qrow rubbed his ears absent-mindedly.

"You won't be able to drive home, Qrow. You've had three glasses of wine."

"I can get a taxi." Qrow hesitated. "Don't ask me to stay... well, unless you have a spare bed." He picked at the corner of the dog blanket. "I don't want to rush headlong into this... if that's alright with you."

"Perfectly alright. I do have a spare bed, which you're more than welcome to use. I might even be able to rustle up some pyjamas."

"Ah, well." Qrow grinned at him. "I may have an overnight bag in the car."

❖

The following morning, Qrow was awoken by a tap on the bedroom door. He sat up, yawning, as James came in with a cup of tea.

"Good morning... how's your head?"

"'Morning... not too bad, thanks. Probably because you made me drink all that water before going to bed."

"It does help. Oh look, here's someone else to say hello."

Hero pushed the door wide as he came into the room, jumping onto the bed and licking Qrow's face. He pushed him back with a laugh. "Well, I'm definitely awake now."

"It doesn't seem to have confused him, you being here overnight." James put the mug on the nightstand, not meeting Qrow's eye as he straightened up.

Qrow looked directly at him. "Thanks for letting me stay over, James."

"It's fine. Couldn't let that overnight bag go to waste." James' lips twitched as he turned to go.

"Where's your tea? You could bring it in here," Qrow suggested.

With a smile, James fetched his mug and found a space to sit on the bed. There wasn't much room, as the bed was not a full double. He felt the pressure of Qrow's leg against his hip, and shifted a little.

"Is this okay?" Qrow brushed his arm, and James shivered at the faint touch on his skin. He swallowed before answering.

"I'm going to say something which may or may not be a mistake."

"Okay..." Qrow removed his hand and picked up his mug, wrapping his fingers around it.

"This is early days, and you said you don't want to rush, which is very sensible. And I approve— at least, the sensible side of me approves. That's usually the side I listen to. But— the other side of me wants to... move a little more quickly."

Qrow said nothing, and James added, "But I can tell it to be patient. I don't want to spoil things."

Qrow set his mug down, taking James' and putting it to one side as well. He leaned forward, a hand on James' shoulder, and kissed the other man softly. Without hesitation, James moved closer and returned the kiss, his tongue just edging between Qrow's lips. A sigh passed between them, and James rested his forehead against Qrow's.

"We can still have fun, without rushing." Qrow's voice was soft, his breath warm.

"So long as it's what we both want." James sat back, and Hero raised his head and looked up at them. "Or maybe I should say, what we _all_ want," he laughed.

❖

It was a year to the day since James and Qrow had first visited the dog shelter. They celebrated by lunching out at a dog-friendly pub, and going for a walk afterwards.

Qrow had effectively moved in with James, and although he still had his own place, he had decided not to renew the lease when it expired in a few months time.

They took their surplus dog equipment to the shelter, where it was gratefully received. On hearing the story of how Hero brought them together, the manager asked if they could write it up on their website, with accompanying photos. James wasn't sure, but Qrow nudged him gently.

"Why not? It's a story with a happy ending... for all three of us."

  


It was less than a year after this, that James and Qrow exchanged rings and made their vows to each other.

The guest-of-honour thumped his tail on the floor in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
